


[鲨美/Fassavoy] Unknown Song

by Jacinta_Jane



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinta_Jane/pseuds/Jacinta_Jane
Summary: BGM：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3WytEAFv_ig





	[鲨美/Fassavoy] Unknown Song

**Author's Note:**

> 想了很久要拿这首歌写了，在我心中简直是麦扣主题曲，诸位注意看一下歌词  
> 里面可能有zzbzq的部分，还有丝丝BG，慎入

Will I ever learn/ How to get control

Will I ever know/ You go into my soul

 

1

他总是回到那一时刻。

十七岁的他和朋友在台上弹吉他，重金属，被餐厅领班要求小声点、再小声点。

最后他和朋友沮丧地离开，接替他们的乐队演奏起舒缓的R&B，曲调轻快，听在他耳内仿佛莫大讽刺。

走出餐厅，阳光刺着他的眼睛，他和朋友像仓皇被赶走的流浪汉，拎着吉他、音箱，孤零零地站在路边，等着下一班公交车。

 

之后的某一年，他回到Kerry，在四十岁的生日聚会上见到朋友。当年与他一样身材瘦削的年轻人也变成了有点小肚子的中年人。朋友举杯恭喜他，并且大笑着说：“I'm glad it didn't work out.”

 

那晚他睡在自己从小长大的卧室里，梦见自己在台上弹吉他唱歌，弹的不是摇滚，反而是他一贯不喜欢的酒吧驻唱曲风。人们忙着吃饭聊天，没有人往他这里看。他的工作时间快结束了，领班对他招手要他过去结算工钱。他往领班那里看去，刚好看到有个男人在角落里为他鼓掌，面容有点熟悉，但他也说不上来是谁，只看到一双蓝眼睛在灯光下闪光。

 

一星期后，他在南非的海岸边，海水拍打声里，梦中仍然回到那家餐厅，那个男人走上前来，在钢琴上放下一张纸币，并对他说：“You did great." 

他还在唱着那首歌，没法停下，只能点头致意。

那人对他露出柔和的微笑，面容在此时变得清晰了。他猛然意识到那是谁。

醒来后手机显示着4月2日凌晨，没有新短信。他正式踏入了四十岁行列。

 

2

“我觉得我从你这里学到很多。”

那时他们刚从Face 2 Face的studio出来，他有感而发地对他的co-star说了这么一句。

James大笑，头发在阳光下面泛着点栗色，牙齿白得像贝壳。“可我没教你什么。”

他想说，不，其实有很多很多，比如如何真的不把自己当回事，如何在一个大型电影里survive，如何让每个人至少是不讨厌你。

但他只是说：“让我请你吃顿饭吧。”

 

那天晚些时候他见到了James的小孩，不到一岁，看到James就喊着papa伸手要抱。

James说：“看，这是爸爸的朋友，他叫Michael，来和Michael握握手。”

小孩睁着天真的大眼睛看着他，蓝眼睛，很像James。他还不会说Michael这种词语，只是怯怯地和他握了握手。

他对James说：“看看你的生活，已经是完美了。”

James耸耸肩，一如既往和他开着玩笑：“看你怎么定义完美——看你想要什么。”

 

那之后他在各个剧组辗转来回，终于来到蒙特利尔，James用拥抱迎接了他，并说：“I miss you buddy！”

他意识到，James想念的不是他，而是他们之间配合的默契。作为合作者，James的确也是他合作的最舒服的一个，就像他垂下眼睛，他立刻就知道要目光跟过去，天衣无缝的一种默契。

这让他们在不拍戏时通常也没什么可说的，讨论的总是一些无关痛痒的去哪里吃饭之类的。那段时间James很迷赛车，他总是滔滔不绝地给他讲这讲那。他们跑去蒙特利尔的赛道，他迟到了，来的时候James已经在和记者嘀嘀咕咕。赛完离开之前，James去洗手间，记者和他闲聊，问他：“So what do you know about James?” 

他感到愕然，问记者何出此言，然后便知道了在他到来之前，James已经绘声绘色和记者讲过他的生平。让他惊讶的是，自己什么时候居然把家底都对他交代得清清楚楚，而他的co-star什么时候居然把这一切都记得清清楚楚。

而他不了解James，除了他有个漂亮的妻子和可爱的孩子以外，他对他的背景、成长经历一无所知。 

 

隔了几天后，他带着酒去James的房间，后者非常诧异，但他们仍然聊了大半夜，在房间的阳台上。夏夜的晚风很清凉，他们的膝盖上摊开着剧本，但没有人去看。

他得说那是非常奇妙的一个晚上，James对他公开坦白地讲述自己的过去，包括内心深处所谓的“阴暗”一面。James剖析自己，并自嘲说：“我想我会是个很棒的心理学案例。”

“不，你不是。”他不假思索地说，“看看你，家庭美满，而我还是居无定所。”

“Because you chose to be, Michael.” James摇着头，“You would be a wonderful husband, a wonderful father.”

 

等他再恢复清醒时，他躺在房间大床上，James从洗手间里出来，问他要不要吃去吃饭。

下午两点，他们俩晃荡到附近的酒吧里，他的头发乱得和鸟窝一样，他们居然还是碰上了粉丝。James笑话他形象尽毁的同时，也感叹说：“我倒是想看看社交媒体上对此的反应，还有那天那篇报道。”

他喝着茶，评论说：“我唯一学会的一件事就是，every word you said will come back and haunt you at some point.”

 

3

一语成谶，又或者说是明知山有虎，偏向虎山行。

他们的疯狂采访系列引起了巨大的反响，主要是因为他们毫不吝惜地把表演的默契延伸到了采访里。他扮演这个有些调情版本的自己实在是得心应手，几乎为此而沾沾自喜。

最后一场活动上，James喝多了，搭他的肩膀，凑近了对他说：“Is it time for you to disappear again?”

那双蓝眼睛失焦，在酒意蒸腾下更加的蓝。他不知道该如何作答——他们是朋友吗？他们更像两个交浅言深的过路客，不知不觉分享了太多，但本质上南辕北辙。

他老实地回答：“I really can’t stay.”

 

半年后，他在澳大利亚的荒岛上，和他的合作演员从片场走回他们简陋的住处，内心平静，星斗满天，聊着诸如明天吃什么一样的无聊话题。话题不知怎么转到了他和父亲欧洲摩托车骑行的爱好，女孩很惊讶：“原来你很喜欢赛车。”

他说：“是啊。”然后几乎是滔滔不绝地给她科普了一通型号、赛道、大奖赛什么的，才觉得自己太过兴奋了。“我是不是说太多了。”

“没有啊。”女孩说，看起来很高兴。“再多说点吧。”

就是那个时刻，他意识到自己身边这个女孩对他的情愫，也同样醍醐灌顶地意识到，在他还什么都不知道的时候，他和某个半年没见过面的人已经went above and beyond.

 

很久之前，有一次闲聊，他曾问James，是什么让他选择了他的妻子，而James回答：“有那么一个时刻——当它到来时，你会知道的，我向你保证，我的朋友，你会知道的。”

 

他错过了许许多多的那个时刻，James is wrong，他并不知道。

 

4

再次回到蒙特利尔，James有些不一样，他想和他谈谈，但直到收工都没有时间。到了补拍期间，他们才一起出去喝酒，那时候2月，加拿大天气很冷，他们穿着同一个牌子的羽绒服，笨拙地走在空荡荡的街道上。

James问他女友的情况，说马上要去南非进组和她合作，他随随便便地答着，想着其他的事情。James忽然笑了，打了他一拳，就像平时在剧组玩那些愚蠢的游戏一样：“怎么觉得你对她不是很上心啊。”

他愣了一秒。“I mean, what am I supposed to say？”

James严肃起来，拍了拍他的肩膀：“I can see you are starting to take her seriously. Congrats, buddy.”

 

James走开了，他想了很久也不知道对方在恭喜他什么。

 

关于James的离婚新闻还是他从手机推送上看到，他下意识地编辑了短信：“很遗憾听说了——”

对方回得非常快。“这没什么，谢谢你。”

他没有再回。

 

后来他问Alicia和James拍电影的事，她只是说：“他看上去心情不好。”

 

他继续着他的生活，居无定所地在海岸和海岸之间流浪，当初的猜测没有错，过去他说的、James说的那些话，的确come back and haunt him.

Hey, we are not BFFs, we don’t talk anymore, we just happen to know each other a lot, and drink a lot when we hang out. 

他当然不能大声地说出这话，他只是微笑，然后岔开话题。

 

James生日那天，他发短信祝他生日快乐，倒不是说他刻意有记这个日期，是Alicia有一天图好玩把他的手机日历里设上了提醒。于是他在划开手机屏幕时心想，why not.

James的回复很没头没尾：“You know, I never asked you whether you signed the contract. ”

他回：“I did.”

James回：“See you in Montreal.” 加上一个笑脸。

他盯着那个笑脸微笑的时候，又进来一条短信：“那从来都不是因为默契，你知道的。”

 

那的确不是。

他想起他第一次看见他，空气湿而黏，那个小个子在壕沟里兴高采烈地用苏格兰口音跟面前的人讲着什么，转过头来看见他，十分故意地对他眨了眨眼，大声说：“现在我们有了一位新朋友了。”

 

他希望他能回到那一刻，告诉年轻的James，他很高兴成为他的朋友，也告诉他，hey，你曾是我疲惫的生活里，一个过于美好的英雄梦想。

We are not heroes. But I’m still glad to be your friend.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
